Revenge is best served Fresh
by godzilla2341
Summary: When the only thing separating the universe from total annihilation is a mysterious being that rivals even the strongest of creatures. Can star and Marco save the multiverse from imminent destruction? contains Starco OC's lots and lots of misleading


Heyyyyyyyyyyy so a few things have been decided I remade the entire first chapter because well... so I made the second chapter...almost and then I switched computers and lost all my progress so then I thought hey I personally didn't like the first chapter so I remade it like twice until I had something I actually liked but this time I'm not making any promises. Oh and to celebrate the ending of Star the setting in the timeline is now after Moon remembers.

* * *

With Moon back in full, Star had had enough she just wanted to sit around and do nothing for a few weeks but with Eclipsa needing help ruling the kingdom, she had to settle for a few hours.

With Marco sleeping in his room star was left to sit and stare at whatever amused her in the moment as sleep was nigh impossible with everything that was going through her mind, Moon leaving the castle to live in a.. yurt? She wasn't completely sure what it was but is pretty sure its a kind of house she always went along with her dad's antics but is only half paying attention when he is trying to explain something.

Thinking about the old times she spent with him she felt like it wasn't enough, she wasn't trying hard enough, when Meteora zapped everyone she thought that was it, heck when TOFFEE "killed?" her she thought that was it, she would never see her family, Marco, Tom, anyone ever again. Her time with everyone was limited and... "THUD"something in her closet had fallen over "Marco?" she heard shuffling from inside.

She got up from her bed narwhal blast at the ready and slowly made her way to the door. "You aren't supposed to be in there, come out now and I won't blast you." she opened the door with caution and walked in slowly checking the corners either side of the door with all the junk scattered around the place it made finding the trespasser much more difficult. She heard something else fall down with a clang from across the room near the back.

She tiptoed over, not making a sound, until she knocked over something and scared herself. She found a trophy on the ground guessing this was the source the perpetrator must be near only two available paths existed, one back towards the entrance and one leading to the left, knowing that this path was a dead end She sneakily made her way over there to find... Nothing? The path led to the corner with one exit climbing over the stuff would have been impossible without making noise.

With her guard up she walked back towards the entrance as soon as she rounded the corner she saw the tail end of someone else leaving. sprinting to the entrance undoubtedly they heard her but she did not hear footsteps but loud clinks against the wood floor. Flying out of the room she spotted a very large, very fast, centipede dash out through the door. Dumbfounded as to how it opened the door she ran out after it. Charging up narwhal blast she rounded the door getting a better look at the Arthropod climbing up the wall to a window she shouted "Raspberry ribbon lasso!" ribbon shot out of her hands and wrapped around the beast pulling it to the ground, flipped on its back it started violently shaking.

Star ran up to it when it started to vibrate she stopped dead in her tracks when an explosion of purple smoke engulfed the bug and out came two very large, black, and thick legs shot out onto the ground in front of her. "Strawberry Annihilation blast!" she blasted the legs as they started moving as the smoke cleared it revealed a beast she hadn't seen before with two front legs, two back legs, and a nasty stinger attached to its relatively small and narrow torso its five eyes glared at her, shaped like dice the larger one in the middle darted around the room while the four surrounding it kept firm eye contact.

Star may not know much about this creature but it was larger than her and had bigger teeth her eyes staying locked with it she started backing away slowly then when the large eye settled on her face she turned and ran as fast as she could, the pounding of its thick legs against the ground she could tell it was not dealing well with the cramped doorways of the monster temple.

Then with a gravely deep voice it screamed "GET BACK HERE YOU...!" almost as if it suddenly stopped having the ability to talk it resorted to growls and hisses. Star turned around instantly and shouted "Thermonuclear Butterfly blast!" the beast struggling to keep up was hit straight on, staggering back as the beam slammed into its face. Star followed up with a barrage of different spells from her palms "Shooting Star Explosion!" unable to stop them the beast was hit with three exploding stars "Stardust Daisy Devastation!" Hit with different blasts of flowers it was being shoved back into a wall "Double Rainbow Fist Punch!" two fists of impressive size smashed the thing through the old castle wall flopping on its back it was engulfed in another cloud of smoke.

Star braced for the next monster but nothing came out. When the smoke did clear hovering a foot off the ground there was a purple worm coiled in the air, its scales pointed outwards it roared with mandibles opening and closing on its head its two glistening eyes locked on hers. The sounds of battle had drawn the attention of everyone in the castle with guards surrounding the worm it uneasily shifted its head from side to side.

Speedily making the first strike it zoomed to the guards approaching from the left their spears and swords bouncing off its scales it chomped on the torso of one of the knights its mandibles holding them in place it swung its head side to side, while the worm wasn't very thick it was at least 15 feet in length its tail wildly swinging at the guards behind it. Star exploited the opening and shouted "Strawberry Annihilation!" Strawberry's shot from her hands and slammed into the worm forcing it to drop its victim and refocus concentration on her but she wasn't done she raised her arms in the air shouting "Warnicorn Stampede!" Warnicorns sprang out of nowhere and rammed the worm, it started flying above the hoard.

It looked around Shooting towards Star extremely fast it went for a bite but stopped mid air as a beam of violet engulfed it behind the beam was Eclipsa standing alongside Marco. "Get back Star." Eclipsa ordered, Star scrambled back from the beam holding the worm in place. "Electric Frostbite!" she shouted as the beam shooting from the umbrella electrified the worm and a sharp painful scream filled the room, and it fell to the ground.

When everyone approached it, it started whimpering and asking "Please let me leave, it will end up better fo-"

Star interrupted him "So you could talk. I guess it comes second to trying to kill me."

"You attacked me when I was trying to leave" he interjected

"You are lucky no one was seriously injured else you would have no leg to stand on" Eclipsa stated

Star raised an eyebrow at her

"Whatever, I'm afraid you will have to answer for your crimes, so you will spend the night in the dungeon" Eclipsa stated. The worm stared at her with emotionless eyes then agreed. " You don't get to agree on this matter".

"We will solve this later then, Star would you escort him to the nice cell?" Eclipsa asked

After leading him to the nice cell which can barely be called a cell, more like a room with bars on it but she was exhausted, her only break she spends fighting with A mysterious worm who can transform. Another problem for future Star. She fell on her bed and instantly fell asleep.

* * *

Well That's it for now I will update wayyy faster than I did before because i'm not doing stupid stuff and procrastinating the normal stuff people say here yeah ok nice

Helpful Criticism and really anything is welcome.


End file.
